terrifyger_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Endromeda
Endromeda is an original character invented by Terrifyger. Appearance When she was known as "Andromeda", before she was resurrected, she was a human girl with long brown hair that she typically tied in a ponytail. Her eyes were blue, and she wore a faded yellow shirt with a leather tunic over it, blue jeans-shorts, and gray boots. When she became Endromeda, after she was resurrected, she gained the appearance that she has today. Her hair had turned from brown to black, and it wasn't done up in a ponytail anymore, instead more messy and hanging free. Her skin is pale, and her eyes are purple and visually shimmered like the surface of water. She wears a bra and panties that're both black with glowing purple dots along their rims, leaving the rest of her slender, curvy body on full display most of the time. Personality As Andromeda, she was a very compassionate, peaceful person. While the other members of her party would rather kill monsters, she would rather outrun them. While the others would steal resources from villages, she would rather help the village flourish. She would do her best to give back to the Minecraft world that she lived in. Once she became Endromeda, however, her personality became mirrored. She now is cold and uncaring towards the lives of those in the Overworld and the Nether, but is friendly towards those that Endrezeq trusts. She is eternally loyal to Endrezeq and the prosperity of The End. However, this still doesn't keep her from being curious about the dimensions outside of The End, and she often enjoys investigating them and seeing what new things she can find. Powers/Abilities *'Teleportation:' She can perform an instantaneous disappearance and reappearance somewhere else in the blink of an eye. *'Telekinesis:' She can psychically move objects through the air. *'Ender Acid:' The ender acid looks like a cluster of ender particles, really. She can spray ender acid in a wide spray or shoot them as acid charges (like fireballs, only they can't be knocked back). *'Laser Beams:' She can zap dozens of purple lasers down from the sky to strike opponents and wound them. *'Ender Strike:' It looks like ender acid, but it really isn't. She can shoot out a large cluster of ender particles at her opponent, wounding them while ignoring any armor or magical enchants/buffs they may have and also knocking them back. *'Ninja-like Reflexes:' She is very agile, flexible, and fast, able to easily cross terrain of almost any kind as swift as a ninja. As an added bonus to this, she can crawl on walls and ceilings as easily as Spiderman. *'Night Vision:' She can see in the dark. Trivia *Endromeda used to be more human-like in her actions and personality, but Terrifyger changed it to make her more animalistic in behavior. An example of this is the fact that she used to walk around upright on two legs all the time, but that was changed to make her crawl around on all fours a lot of the time. *She is the first ender proxy of Endrezeq's. *She has an optional accessory of a necklace made of ender pearls.